Blurry eyes
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Suspiro tomando un sorbo de mi coñac mientas veo el paisaje navideño que se pinta y se borra cuadro por cuadro desde la ventana. Sin querer su nombre escapa de mis labios, y es como si mi alma se liberara de un viejo y pesado crimen: —Hanji… ¿Qué pasa cuando el poder de la carne le gana al del corazón?


Blurry eyes

Otro veinticinco de diciembre solo, otro cumpleaños que volvía a pasar regresando del trabajado cuando lo único que me esperaba en la vida eran ese perro y gatos callejeros que solía alimentar de vez en vez y una simple sopa instantánea. No un pastel, no canticos fastidiosos o abrazos.

No puedo evitar sentirme melancólico, esta noche precisamente cumplo cuarenta años de edad, nada mal si tomamos en cuenta que tengo todo lo que alguna vez pude desear… ¡estúpido! Mil veces estúpido de mí al mentirme de esa manera tan descarada y ruin.

Suspiro tomando un sorbo de mi coñac mientas veo el paisaje navideño que se pinta y se borra cuadro por cuadro desde la ventana. Sin querer su nombre escapa de mis labios, y es como si mi alma se liberara de un viejo y pesado crimen:

—Hanji…

Cierro los ojos y traigo al presente el fantasma de su inquietante sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos avellanas y su poca femenina forma de caminar. Volví a vivir aquella emoción, esa adrenalina que sentía arremolinarse en mi estomago y bajo mis pantalones cada vez que la veía caminar por la cocina vestida solo en camisa de dormir y una diminuta pantaleta.

Como cruel castigo traído de los avernos recordé mi historia con ella, con la mujer que marcó mi vida en más de una forma, y aun sí fue lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarla ir.

Sin duda alguna hubiera estado perdido y desnivelado sin ella, mi vieja amiga de la infancia, Hanji Zoé. Ella y yo nos conocimos desde que nuestras viejas nanas nos llevaban al parque, era tan natural decir que era parte de mi vida como el mismo aire o el agua. Ella siempre tan ruidosa, sucia pero a la vez tan valiente y osada. Esa niña escandalosa, también la que sabía divertirse y te enseñaba a trepar en los arboles. Su sonrisa era tan contagiosa aunque le faltaran un par de dientes.

Una de esas tantas tardes de juegos y risas tome todo el valor del que era capaz a las nueve años y al atardecer, antes de que retornara a su hogar le grite:

—¡Hanji Zoé tú vas a ser mi esposa!

Las mejillas regordetas y cubiertas de lodo se colorearon de carmín a la vez que alzaba la mano devolviendo el grito:

—Solo si llegas a ser más alto que mi padre.

Y soltó una carcajada feliz mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino. Esa promesa, esa tarde…

Esa amistad que un día se forjó en un parque de Londres se convirtió en amor con el pasar de los años. Mi primera y única novia formal, su primer y único novio formal. Fue entre nosotros que experimentamos el calor de la adolescencia, el primer beso, el primer manoseo y la primera vez en la intimidad.

Nuestras familias se alegraron y nunca se negaron a la relación, es más, mi padre me alentaba cada día diciendo:  
>"La familia Zoé es una familia muy bien parada en sociedad, buen movimiento campeón"<p>

Pero a mí eso nunca me importo, ella era ella, era única con o sin familia importante.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a la universidad, de elegir nuestro camino pensamos que moriríamos pues por primera vez en nuestras vidas nos separaríamos.  
>Ella había elegido estudiar horticultura, tal vez con ello no había problema pero Hanji era una mujer de retos y por lo tanto pidió ir a Brasil a seguir su sueño. Casi se me cae la cara cuando me da la noticia.<p>

—Solo será un tiempo Levi, te prometo que regresare y estaremos juntos— Me dijo colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre mi regazo.

—Serán tres años Hanji, tres putos años sin ti.

—Lo sé, pero— Se puso de pie, su voz se torno serena y su cara de transformo en una máscara de angustia retenida por falso valor— Será un tiempo para pensar y poner a prueba nuestro amor.

Sus labios temblaron, hasta ahora nunca comprendí el porqué, pero ella como vidente sabía la tormenta que se avecinaba en nuestras vidas, aquella tormenta que me vararía y me alejaría de ella para terminar en brazos de otra.

Conocí a Petra Ral en la oficina de mi padre, ella había entrado hace un par de semanas como becaria del viejo y yo iba todas las tardes a empezar a familiarizare con la empresa. Bonita, pequeña y de facciones muy dulces, el deleite de todos en la oficina, de todos menos de mi, al inicio.

Cada mañana dedicaba un pequeño detalle para conmigo. Desde dejar en mi escritorio mi té favorito, pequeñas notas con mensajes de aliento en postis de colores brillantes. Debo admitir que esos bochornos terminaron por cautivarme.

La lejanía con Hanji pesaba cada día más. Ella estaba totalmente inmersa en sus estudios y yo pasaba casi todo mi día en la universidad, el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo dedicaba a la oficina, por lo tanto estaba más apegado a Petra que a mi "prometida".  
>Podría decir que intente resistirme a los encantos de la linda Ral, pero solo mentiría. Muy dentro estaba enfadado con Hanji por dejarme, en mi deseo egoísta termine por convencerme a mi mismo que ella había elegido su carrera a nuestro amor ¿qué habría de malo tener una diversión pasajera? Hanji tenía a sus plantas y yo tenía a Petra.<p>

Al inicio lo nuestro fue algo clandestino, visitas rápidas a moteles los fines de semana u horas de comida. Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando poco a poco a Petra, así que poco me importaba que conocidos y amistades me vieran saliendo de restaurantes, bares, discotecas o incluso hoteles de la mano de la pelirroja.

Cada día esperaba que la bomba estallara, cada día me levantaba con un enorme remordimiento ¿por qué le hacía eso a Hanji? ¿Algún conocido ya le había ido a contar de lo mío con la secretaria de mi padre? Pero todas mis preocupaciones y dudas se iban al fondo cuando recibí la llamada diaria de Hanji.

— ¿Cómo estas amor?— Preguntó del otro lado de la línea, escuchaba claramente como dejaba caer un artefacto metálico.

—Bien— le dije de forma seca tallando mis ojos.

— ¿Te desperté?

—Sí, lo lamento me quede dormido, toda esta mierda de este lado del mar a estado muy pesada.

—Me imagino, igual aquí en Río todo es complicado, aunque lamento no poder ir este fin de semana por mi cumpleaños.

— ¿No vendrás?

—No lo creo, esta diluviando aquí, hace un instante acabo de colgar con el aeropuerto, todos los vuelos están cancelados—Su voz sonaba melancólica.

—Tenemos mala suerte, todo este año por alguna u otra razón no nos hemos podido ver.

—Lo sé, me gustaría que esta mala racha terminara, te extraño tanto…

Esta última frase rondo una y otra vez en mi cabeza como un martillazo, se volvió incluso más fuerte al ver sus hermosos ojos aguantando esos mares de lágrimas.

—Levi…— Susurró con apenas un poco de voz, era evidente que tenía laringitis.

Detrás de mí una Petra muy avergonzada vestida solamente con una de mis camisas veía asustada la escena.

—Levi ¿Quién es ella?

Hanji había llegado de sorpresa a mi departamento, solo dios sabe cómo había conseguido llegar de Río a Londres con el clima tan mal.

No dije nada, solo aparte a Petra.

—Petra regresa a la habitación.

Ambas mujeres se vieron a los ojos, Hanji inmediatamente bajó la vista, nos había encontrado en una situación nada cómoda. Petra se escabullo cual rata de regreso a la cama.

—Levi, me hubieras comentado esto.

—No te esfuerces en hablar, estas enferma— Trate de acercarme pero ella me lo impidió.

—Yo lo hubiera entendido. No hubiera estado horas bajo la lluvia esperando poder tomar el primer avión de regreso— Dijo entregándome el anillo de promesa que le había puesto antes de su partida— Que seas muy feliz.

Y salió con el corazón destrozado y el orgullo por los suelos… fue la última vez que la volví a ver.

Las semanas venideras recibí toda clase de llamadas amenazantes por parte de la familia y amigos de Hanji. Me sentía terrible conmigo mismo, era una basura.

Los amigos de la infancia que había cultivado junto a Hanji terminaron por darme la espalda, aun cuando ellos estaban totalmente al tanto de mi relación con Petra, eso fue sin duda extraño y sentí aun más pena por ella, por estar rodeada de tanta hipocresía.

Más que nada empujado por la depresión de haber perdido a mi prometida termine por pedirle matrimonio a Petra, ella acepto sin dudarlo e inicie así una nueva etapa en mi vida, con una persona con la que solo planeaba tener algo pasajero.

Los primeros meses fueron miel sobre hojuelas, podría decir que casi olvido a Hanji. Mi viejo dejó de hablarme por un par de años hasta que le di la noticia de que sería abuelo. Es increíble como la llegada de un bebé puede ablandar hasta el corazón más duro. Todas aquellas viejas amistades volvieron, era como si el fantasma de lo que tuve con Hanji se hubiera desvanecido con la luz del alba, pero nunca imagine que el karma me cobraría una a una las lágrimas que estaba seguro que ella había derramado.

— ¡Levi tienes que venir! ¡Algo le pasa a Johan!— Petra entró gritando a la habitación totalmente desconsolada, asustado me puse de pie la seguí a la habitación de nuestro recién nacido. Él ya no respiraba y sus labios estaban azules.

—Llama inmediatamente al urgencias— Le dije de forma dura, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde.

El dictamen forense fue bronco aspiración. Experimente el dolor más fuerte que un ser humano puede tener, el perder un hijo. Todo esto terminó por derrumbar de paso mi relación con Petra, que de por si no era una relación son cimientos muy firmes. Día con día podía ver como se deterioraba al punto de que no soportábamos vernos, pasaba todo el día en la oficina haciendo los trabajos más simples, todo para no verla y escuchar sus reproches o suplicas de tener otro hijo. Yo no quería traer a nadie más al mundo, tenía miedo de lo que le había hecho a Hanji volviera una vez más a cobrarme la factura, y tenía aun más miedo de perder otro hijo.

El tiempo termino por hacer lo suyo, una madrugada que regrese encontré la casa sola. Petra por fin había tomado la decisión por ambos, me abandono sin decir nada más. Al día siguiente recibí la notica de su abogado, iniciaban los trámites de divorcio.

De camino al departamento llegue a una licorería, me apetecía tomar algo fuerte que me ayudara a despejar por un momento mi mente. Compre una botella y me dirigí a la salida hasta que una niña afuera del local capto mi atención. La pequeña mal vestida y con visible falta de alimento por largos tiempos me ofrecía con su pequeña manita mugrienta una flor, pero no cualquier flor.

— Lilium candidum.

La niña me observó como si hubiera dicho algún tipo de grosería o rezo maligno.

—Ese es el nombre científico de la flor— Le dije sin saber exactamente si ella realmente entendía lo que le decía.

Le ofrecí un par de billetes de gran denominación a cambio de la flor. La niña sonrió feliz entregándome el lirio y corriendo feliz hacia una mujer de aspecto similar a ella, muy seguramente su madre. Ambas me sonrieron y no pude evitar sentir un hueco en el pecho. Otra vez la imagen de Hanji volvió a mí, ella siempre me había expresado su deseo de tener una niña, y junto a ella plantar su flor favorita, el lirio blanco.

Al llegar a casa me senté al filo del balcón con una botella de vodka en la mano y en la otra la notificación del abogado, el olor del lirio fue mi consuelo. Por primera vez lloré, mi vida estaba resultando ser una mierda total.

Esa noche unas insoportables ganas de cumplir una de las tantas promesas que le había hecho me remordió la conciencia. Ella amaba los todo lo antiguo y siempre había deseado hacer un recorrido en tren. Como era la noche Navidad la estación estaba semivacía, compre mi boleto y un café caliente, odio el café pero al no haber té tuve que buscar otra manera de entrar en calor.

Sin perder mucho el tiempo entré al bar, por fortuna estaba abierto.

—Buenas noches caballero ¿Qué le sirvo?—Preguntó un anciano de buena pinta mientras restregaba la barra.

—Un vaso con coñac por favor— Le indique tomando asiento en la barra.

Y fue así como termine observando el paraje nevado un cumpleaños más, una Navidad más sin ella.

De repente la puerta del vagón se abrió y dejo entrar a un hombre de mediana estatura ataviado en un pesado abrigo color negro que estaba cubierto de nieve.

—Buenas noches— Saludó quitándose el abrigo y extendiéndolo en el respaldo de la silla. El cantinero respondió y yo por mi pare solo afirme con la cabeza— Afuera esta helando, no sabía que Inglaterra fuera tan fría.

— ¿De dónde es caballero?

—Francia—Indicó tomando asiento junto a mi— ¿Podría darme algo caliente?

— ¿Qué clase de licor le gusta?

—Gracias pero no bebo, le agradecería un vaso de leche caliente por favor— Sonrió de forma torpe.

Tuve que ahogar las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

—Francés ¿eh? Con pedir leche caliente hubiera sido más que suficiente para saber su procedencia— Sí, debía admitir que ese día no estaba de humor, mucho menos para tener compañía en ese momento.

— ¿Disculpe?— Los ojos caramelo de aquel hombre brillaron en furia que intento ahogar apretando los dientes y puños.

—Es una broma, por lo visto las Navidades no son lo suyo— Esta bien, no estaba de humor para pelear, mucho menos con un francés.

La cara del hombre cambió a una de pena.

—Discúlpeme, estoy algo estresado voy muy tarde a casa, ya sabe es Navidad y es difícil estar lejos.

—Ya veo.

—Soy Moblit Berner, mucho gusto— Y extendió su blanca mano francesa hacía mi.

—Mmm Levi Ackerman— Y por mera cortesía inglesa decidí devolver el saludo.

— ¿También va tarde a casa?

—Esta noche estoy solo— Le respondí bebiendo un poco más.

—Ya veo— El cantinero le acercó su leche.

— ¿Bebida de hombres?— El anciano rió por lo bajo.

—Estuve en AA hace un par de años, estoy limpio y espero estar el resto de mi vida.

Rayos, me sentí un patán.

—Disculpe, no lo sabía.

—No tenía porque, estoy acostumbrado a las burlas—Suspiró alzando los ojos al cielo— ¿sabe? Uno nunca valora la vida, deja ir tantas cosas encerrado en el egoísmo y no es hasta que ver un par de ojos lloroso que decide cambiar para sacar a ambos del fango.

— ¿Casado?

—Aun no, pero si esperamos una hija.

—Ya veo— Veo melancólico mi vaso y recuerdo por un segundo a mi hijo muerto.

—Aunque, hace unos años si alguien me dijera que ella me daría una oportunidad y juntos exorcizaríamos a nuestros demonios, no hubiera creído nada de eso, absolutamente nada.

—Usted y su mujer han sufrido entonces— Tal vez el aburrimiento o a curiosidad me llevaron a preguntar. Aquel hombre se veía tan sano que dude por un momento de su pasado en el alcoholismo.

—No me gusta ver el pasado como algo por lo que sufrimos, si no como una prueba que nos hizo más fuertes y maduros.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

Tomó un gran trago de su leche, una pequeña marca blanca se le pinto sobre los labios, lentamente limpio los restos y me observo atento.

—Es una historia larga ¿está dispuesto a oírla?

—Es un viaje largo hasta la estación ¿está dispuesto a contarla?

—La madre de mi hija y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, para ser franco ella jamás volteo a verme como algo más que un tímido compañero. Yo era un pobre becado francés en el extranjero y ella pertenecía a una familia rica y de abolengo, jamás tuve el valor para hablar con ella más allá de un simple hola y adiós. Solía mantenerme totalmente enfrascado en las clases, debía por fuerza mantener un promedio de excelencia para permanecer en la universidad, así que la semana completa me sumergía por completo en los libros, al final de la semana me sentía tan cansado y presionado que desahogaba todo esa frustración de bar en bar hasta terminar en completo estado de ebriedad. Con el paso de los meses aun entre semana apestaba a alcohol y peor aun en clases.

Observó con cara de asco el vaso que yo llevaba en la mano.

—Llevaba a cuestas mi propio infierno personal, una de esas tanas ocasiones fue ella la que me sacó de una pelea callejera, no sé de donde salió ni cómo se las arreglo para patearles la cara a un par de sujetos en un bar. Estaba tan metido en mi mundo de vicios que desconocía lo que pasaba con ella. Me entere días después por algunos compañeros que pasado el primer año cambió de ser una alumna ejemplar y entusiasta a ser un problema. Dejó de ir a clases y comenzó a frecuentar lugares de mala monta. No falto mucho para que terminara en las drogas, parecía ocultar un secreto muy doloroso, pero por más que se le preguntaba nunca dijo la causa. Después de esa pelea nos dimos cuenta que habíamos tocado fondo, ella había llegado a hacer cosas terribles con tal de conseguir la dosis diaria y yo había olvidado por completo mi objetivo en la vida. Fue así como ambos entramos en rehabilitación— Sonrió melancólicamente —Debo decir que fueron los años más duros de mi vida, pero aun así los más felices, junto a ella pude encontrar al dicha y amor por la vida que pensé habían muerto.

—Ambos sacrificaron mucho pero a la vez ganaron, no muy diferente a lanzar una moneda al aire.

—En cierta forma tiene razón.

— ¿Cuando nace su hija?

— En vísperas de año nuevo, si todo sale bien.

—Felicidades entonces.

— ¿Tiene hijos?

—El único que llegue a tener murió dos meses después de nacer, tras eso ella me abandono.

Ambos quedamos en completo silencio.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo también.

— ¿Los extraña?

—A ella no, a él… tal vez, no pase mucho tiempo con él. Aun así le amaba, era mi hijo al final de cuentas.

—Tal vez lo que le hace falta es conocer el verdadero amor, tal vez así podría mitigar sus penas.

—Lo conocí, pero lo deje ir.

Me observó dudoso. No sé si fue por causa del alcohol en mis venas o que gracias a que ese hombre había abierto su corazón decidí decirle lo que sentía.

—Yo tuve al amor en mis brazos. Era la mujer más maravillosa y loca del mundo, estábamos comprometidos y enamorados. Solo que fui egoísta y débil, la perdí por un mal movimiento de mi parte. El último recuerdo de su rostro que tengo son sus ojos lloros y dándose vuelta para salir de mi vida.

El tren se detuvo y en ese momento el celular de aquel hombre sonó y respondió en el portugués más rico que hubiera escuchado.

— _Olá amor , sim o trem só chegou à estação em poucos minutos eu estou com você. O que ! Como ele ainda nevando e você esqueceu seus óculos? Aquecê-lo bem? Tudo bem, eu também te amo. _

_(Hola amor, sí el tren acaba de llegar a la estación, en unos minutos más estoy contigo. ¡Qué! ¿cómo que sigue nevando y olvidaste tus gafas? ¿estás bien abrigada? está bien, yo también te amo.)_

—Perdón por retirarme de esta manera tan abrupta, tenga esta es mi tarjeta— Me extendió un trozo en micado de cartón. Estaré en la ciudad hasta que mi bebé nazca, si quiere seguir conversando no dude en hablarme— Tomó su abrigo, pagó la leche y dio las gracias saliendo lo más presuroso que pudo.

Sin muchas ganas de nada también pague y emprendí mi camino a casa. Había estado nevando tan fuerte que la estación se había quedado sin luz, tuve que usar mi celular para iluminar mis pasos, aun así la luz no era muy potente y termine estrellándome con una mujer.

—Lo lamento mucho señorita— Me disculpe ayudando a la mujer a ponerse de pie, fue así cuando me percate que se encontraba en cinta, preocupado comencé a interrogarla, temía haberle hecho daño.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien.

Levantó su rostro y me tope con ella.

Los años habían cambiado, su cabello era más largo. Se veía algo mayor a la edad que debería tener, aun cuando se veía que estaba en avanzado estado de gestación su rostro demostraba que había estado falta de peso.

— ¡Hanji!— Corrió a ella el hombrecillo francés— Amor no debiste salir de casa si perdiste tus anteojos, es peligroso que salgas así con tremenda tormenta y casi a punto de dar a luz.

—Lo lamento Moblit, pero me daba miedo que te perdieras, nunca antes habías estado en Londres solo.

Su voz, su dulce voz de preocupación, hace tantos años que denotaba ese sentimiento por mí, pero ahora ella estaba preocupada por él, ahora ella dormía con él. Era él el padre de aquella niña que tanto tiempo anhelamos juntos.

—Sabes que me las habría arreglado solo. Tú sin anteojos eres un peligro constante, hasta has chocado con este hombre. Lo lamento mucho señor Ackerman.

Aun después de su discusión él se había percatado de mi presencia, santo cielo yo no quería que Hanji supiera que estaba ahí.

Ella se giro lentamente, entre espantada y sorprendida.

— ¿Ackerman?

—El hombre con el que has chocado se llama Levi Ackerman, lo conocí en el tren.

Di tres pasos atrás pero fui muy lento. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado ella seguía teniendo los movimientos de un gato.

—Levi ¿eres tú?— Me pregunto de forma seria.

—Sí Hanji soy yo.

Ella sonrió muy leventemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños— Dijo tan despacio que solo yo pude escucharlo.

— ¿Hanji le conoces?— Moblit comenzaba a enfadarse, tomó por el brazo a Hanji de forma sobre protectora. Sentí hervir la sangre, ella jamás sería suya ¿o sí?

—Cariño, él es un viejo amigo de la escuela.

— ¡Qué mundo tan pequeño!—Sonrió acariciando el vientre de Hanji, cada movimiento de su mano hacía que un trozo de mi alama se hiciera pedazos.

—¿Podrías traerme algo caliente amor? Tengo algo de sed.

—Pos supuesto, señor Ackerman ¿le importaría cuidar un momento de Hanji? Además supongo que tiene mucho de qué hablar.

Me había quedado sin palabras. Parado en medio de la estación y tratando en vano de reaccionar como una persona normal. Hanji tomó asiento en banquillo y me indicó con la mano que me sentara junto a ella. El silencio fue incomodo, yo no reunía el valor suficiente para verla a la cara.

— ¿Cómo has estado y la linda pelirroja con la que te casaste?

Mis ojos de abrieron de forma abrupta.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tenemos, solíamos tener muchas amistades en común.

Subí la vista hasta toparme con su dulce sonrisa, para nada denotaba amargura o molestia.

—Ya no estamos juntos.

—Ya veo.

Dios mío, se veía ralamente triste ¿cómo era posible que aun sintiera pena por mí?

—Hanji ¿eres feliz?—No sé ni porque pregunte esa estupidez.

—Hace mucho tiempo te odie, desee con todo mi corazón nunca haberte conocido o haberme enamorado de ti. Pensé que nunca más volvería a ser feliz, hasta que Moblit entró a mi vida— Frotó su vientre con dulzura— No puedo permitirme ser infeliz por Lily.

— Lily, el nombre que siempre quisiste ponerle a un hijo, nuestro hijo— La mire seriamente mientras tomada sus manos entre las mías.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando mi cometario.

—Mi Lily, mía y de Moblit.

—Hanji yo…

Separó sus manos de las mías y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento Levi, es hora de irme. Tengo miedo de que Moblit se hubiera perdido en la estación. Adiós.

— ¿Puedo volver a verte?— Le extendí la tarjeta de presentación que hace un rato Moblit me hubiera dado. En ese momento era lo más sagrado para mí en la tierra.

Bajó la vista muy lentamente. Regresó a paso firme plantándose frente a mí.

Besó de forma rápida y tímida mis labios. Cuantas veces le pedí a dios volver a probar se esencia, tocar su alma. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho con palabras ese era el último beso, pues con sumo cuidado había robado de mi mano la tarjeta con el ultimo indicio que tendría de ella.

—Cuídate mucho.

Se fue, otra vez se iba. Quería correr, seguirla y luchar por ella con todas mis fuerzas, pero muy dentro sabía que ella había encontrado alguien mejor que yo, alguien que si estuvo dispuesto a hacerla feliz ante todo. Hacía lo que ella había hecho al dejarme ser feliz con Petra, no fue hasta ahora que puede entender el terrible dolor que fue para ella irse.

Otro veinticinco de diciembre solo, otro cumpleaños que volvía a pasar regresando del trabajado. Otra Navidad que pasaba sin el amor de mi vida, Hanji Zoé.


End file.
